Fantasy To Reality
by Mars On Mars
Summary: It all started when he walked through her classroom door. Their eyes met for the first time, and from then on she believed he is 'the one'. Everything was going so well in her fantasy-filled mind until she realized he didn't come in as her classmate, but as her teacher. (Undergoing full rewriting!) R.I.P. Sir Zach. This fic is for you.
1. Flashback

**A/N: Hello, dear readers! I'm back for more multi-chap RoyAi~ (whether you like it or not) I hope the summary caught your eye enough to be interested :)**

**Disclaimer: If FMA was mine, the fraternization laws would never exist. I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Flashback<strong>

**Riza**

I look back on the past lingering on my head. Back to the days before I first saw him walk through that door, his midnight black hair bouncing ever so slightly with every step. When our eyes first made contact, in my mind there was no doubt.

I knew he was the one.

The one who would never forget to put a smile on my face. The one who would make me feel loved and understood. One who would protect me the same way I would do him. One whom I could run the tides with. One who has the power to have my heart, and even break it. Ever since then, I have always believed he is the one who would treat me the way I deserve to be treated.

Too fast? I wouldn't argue with you, but trust my eye for people.

I blinked and ran my hand through his jet black knots. His obsidian orbs were hidden from view as his eyelids looked as if they were glued shut. Tears welled up in my eyes and blinked them away, causing them to run its way down my cheeks.

I cuddled his hard frame against my body and cradled him, stroking his cheeks softly with my fingers. More tears fell down as soon as I pressed my lips to his forehead. I closed my eyes and more memories of me and the man in my arms came rushing back.

He was the most handsome guy I has ever laid my eyes on. Considering I have such a high standard, Roy Mustang just blew my mind. I quirked up the corners of my lips and nodded once.

I was going to love attending school everyday if I would be staying in the same room with an extremely exceptional handsome classmate.

It all changed when I saw him walk down the short aisle, turned left across the room then stopped behind the largest table in front of the whole class.

It took all my guts to keep my jaw from meeting the ground. Everything was going on smoothly in my mind, until I saw him walk to that table and knew his identity. This is awfully wrong.

It's so wrong, yet it feels so good.

Wrong. This is so wrong.

I am Riza Hawkeye, a junior high school student with an awfully high standard. Just when I thought someone exceeded such standards, it all fell apart right before it started.

"Good morning, class," he smirked. "My name is Roy Mustang, and I will be your Homeroom teacher."

Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: happy valentine's, everybody! I hope you liked my first chapter. :) Please review!**


	2. Author's Note: Please Read

Hi to all my readers!

Unfortunately, this is not a chapter included in the story. However, what I'm about to tell you is something important regarding my fic, Fantasy To Reality. No, I'm not going to stop writing this, but instead I'm going to do a major rewriting and a huge plot change. Well, it's still going to revolve around the love story of a teacher and his student. Only the events will change.

Why, you ask?

Recently, my favorite teacher passed away. He was such a big inspiration to me and I have known him even before he started teaching at school. I'm not gonna lie, I had a huge crush on him. Well, he was the reason Fantasy To Reality was published from the start. And I was going to share with everyone my feelings and the story I came up with while I was fawning over him (HAHA! I'm just exaggerating). Now, since his death turned everything upside down, I came up with the idea that I should dedicate this story to him, and make huge changes with the events.

But irregardless of the change of events, I hope you guys would still stick around. I'll probably delete the first chapter along with this note, and replace them with the new Fantasy To Reality chapters on the months after September.

Thank you!

Yours Truly,

'_Mars On Mars_'

* * *

><p>R.I.P. Sir Zachary.<p>

I miss you already.


End file.
